Crazy Visit From Mario
by ZuzuLuvsMushrooms580
Summary: Axel and Roxas was on a mission in a world, but when they leave someone follows them home.  What kind of craziness will happen this time?
1. Chapter 1

o3o First crossover story, so enjoy.

* * *

Roxas and Axel was on a mission, to investigating a new world. There was brick blocks in mid-air, small brown creatures, mushrooms, and  
strange talking turtles. What they didn't know was, that someone was watching them.

"Roxas."Axel said.

"Hmm?"Roxas said.

"What is this world called?"Axel asked.

"Mario World..."Roxas answered. A bunch of koopas came over to them and surrounded them. They had bombs and looked very angry.

"..."Roxas said nothing. The koopas threw bombs at them and they was flying towards else where. They was near a pink castle.  
There was mushrooms guarding the gate.

"What kind of world is this?"Roxas shouted out loud. The mushrooms saw them and walked towards them.

"HEY!"one of the mushrooms said.

"Uh oh."Roxas said. Both of them run back to the portal and left, but they didn't know someone followed them.

Back at the Castle That Never Was. Roxas and Axel was talking, then Demyx came in.

"How was your mission?"Demyx asked.

"Weird, there was turtles walking and mushrooms, bombs with eyes."Roxas explained.

"...wow."Demyx said. Soon, there was a big boom sound coming from the combat. All three of them ran to the combat room and the place  
was on fire. Demyx summoned water clones and the fire was gone. Roxas and Demyx was glaring at Axel.

"Wasn't me."Axel said.

"...oh god."Roxas said. Then someone jumped on Axel's head. The guy had brown hair, red hat, moustache, and overalls.

"IT'S ME, MARIO!"Mario shouted. Then he jumped all over the place and run through the wall, leaving a big whole in the wall.

"What the fuck?"Roxas said. Soon yelling came from the hallway.

"Uh oh, that sounded like Larxene."Axel said.

"..."Demyx said nothing.

"Oh god."Roxas said. They ran into the hallway and saw Larxene and Mario. Larxene was throwing her knifes at Mario, and Mario  
was using a hammer and hitting them back. Then, Mario ran and jumped out the window.

"..."Roxas said nothing. Larxene turned around and glared at the three.

"Do you three have anything to do with this?"Larxene asked.

"No."all three of them said. Larxene left and now the three had to find Mario before something else happens.

* * *

:3 Stay tune, feel free to review.  
ewe More craziness on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

:D And the madness continues.

* * *

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx was in the hall. They needed to find Mario and fast. Soon, they heard screaming from outside by  
Marluxia's garden. they ran outside and went towards Marluxia's garden.

"..."Roxas said nothing. The three saw Marluxia's garden on fire. Marluxia came walking towards them, he saw his garden on fire,  
and then he got really mad.

"AXEL!"Marluxia yelled.

"It wasn't me!"Axel said.

"Oh really?"Marluxia said.

"He really means it, it wasn't him."Roxas said.

"Well, if it wasn't him, then who was it then?"Marluxia asked. Soon, Mario came by and walked in front of Marluxia.

"Flower lady, EVIL!"Mario shouted and threw fireballs at Marluxia. Then Mario ran inside.

"..."Marluxia said nothing. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx ran after him. They looked around and heard noises coming from the poker room.  
They peeked inside and saw something very disturbing. They saw Luxord tied up and he had poker chips in his mouth. Then they saw  
Mario with a chainsaw. They hurry and ran inside. Mario saw them and ran towards them with a chainsaw. Roxas got out his keyblade  
and knock the chainsaw out of Mario's hand. Chainsaw cut through the floor, making a hole in the floor. Mario jumps through the small  
hole.

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx went out the poker room and went down to Vexen's lab. When they go down there, they saw the place wrecked.  
Vexen was passed out on the ground and there was burnt spots on the wall.

"Yup, Mario was here."Demyx commented. Soon noises were heard in Roxas' room.

"..."Roxas said nothing. They ran up to Roxas' room and his place was wrecked too. His bed was all burnt up, his sercet ice cream  
stash was melted, his closet was burnt, and well, his room is complete destroy.

"Wow."Axel said. Roxas didn't look to happy. Then the three went into the hall and heard talking in the Superior's office. They peeked  
in and saw Xemnas, Saix, and Mario tied to a chair.

"IT'S ME MARIO, IT'S ME MARIO!"Mario kept shouting out.

"For the tenth time, we KNOW YOU'RE MARIO!"Saix shouted out.

"..."Roxas said nothing.

"We know you three are there, come in."Xemnas said. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx came in.

"Would explain how this guy got here?"Saix asked.

"Don't know."Roxas said.

"He could've follow us, when we was leaving."Axel said. Demyx walks away.

"..."Roxas said nothing. Saix glared at Roxas and Axel.

"This is a reason why you two have to stay unseen."Saix said. Mario burnt the rope and got out a big hammer.

"...oh god."Roxas said. Mario hit Axel on the head and knocked him out. Roxas opened a portal and pushed Mario in, then the portal  
closed. Later on, Roxas and Axel was in the living room. Axel has bandages on his head.

"Hmmm."Axel said.

"What's wrong?"Roxas asked.

"I feel like we're forgetting something."Axel said.

"It's probably not important."Roxas said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."Axel said. They forgot, Luxord was still tied up with poker chips in his mouth, oh well.

* * *

:D Thats the end  
:3 Hope you all liked it.


End file.
